


Our Chris (chris oneshots)

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Cute Chris, Friends to Enemies, Ice Cream, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, Near Death Experiences, Sibling Incest, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: Oneshots revolving around Chris being cute. Every chapter will have at least one cute scene. If you have a request leave it in the comments! Thanks and enjoy!





	1. Fear of lightning

"Martin. Martin! Wake up! Please." Chris Kratt whimpers as a clap of thunder sounds outside.

Martin yawned as he looked at his baby brother in annoyance until he saw the tears streaming down the others eyes. "Chris? What's wrong bro?" Martin asked as he sat up in his bed.

Chris goes to talk but a clap of thunder makes him sob and cling to his brother. Ah. The storm. Ever since Chris had been in that wild fire caused by lighting striking some dry grass poor Chris had become afraid of Thunderstorms. Martin gently rocked his upset brother in his arms before their door slammed open startling the oldest Kratt.

"What's going on in here? Are you two ok? We heard crying." Koki says as she and the other two members of the crew walked in.

Martin goes to say something but a clap of thunder causes Chris to let out a another sob and cling harder to his brother. "Marty! Marty make it stop! Make it go away!" Chris yelled as he covered his ears while sobbing.

Martin felt his heartbreak slightly at his childhood nickname since Chris only said it when he was scared or hurt. Wrapping his legs around the younger mans body he pushes Chris' head to his chest and gently strokes his brothers pointy hair. "Shhh shhh. It's ok. It's ok. I've got ya. It's ok little brother." Martin says softly.

Jimmy, Koki and Aviva all frown softly before walking over to the brother's and climbing onto Martin's bed before trying to help calm down Chris. Since Chris was the youngest member of the team at the age of 24 the others try to help calm him down when he was scared, cheer him up when he was sad and hug him when he looked like he needed one. So basically he became the little brother to the whole team.

"It's ok C.K. Hey you know what? Tomorrow night is Friday so you know what that means right? Movie night! It's your turn to pick this week. What do you wanna watch?" Jimmy Z asks the crying man.

Chris buries his face into Martins' chest and lets out a shaky sob as Thunder sounds once more. "Nice try Jimmy." Martin says softly as he gently rocks his brother.

"My turn. A la puerta del cielo  
Venden zapatos  
Para los angelitos  
Que andan descalzos

Duérmete niño  
Duérmete niño  
Duérmete niño  
Arrú arrú

A los niños que duermen  
Dios los bendice  
A las madres que velan  
Dios las asiste

Duérmete niño  
Duérmete niño  
Duérmete niño  
Arrú arrú." Aviva sang softly as she gently pats Chris' hip.

Chris' cries stopped and his face was peaceful as he started to doze off. "You did it Aviva." Martin says softly.

Aviva smiles as Chris sticks his thumb in his mouth and curls up to his brother. That is until another clap of Thunder sounds waking the dozing man and causing him to cry out again. "Stupid storm!" Koki yelled at the ceiling.

Martin covers his brother's ear that wasn't pressed against his chest and kissed the top of Chris' head. "M.K? What did you do when Chris got scared of something as a kid?" Koki asks as she rubs Chris' back.

"Well I would do this and give him his favorite stuffed Fox but we can't find it. Other times we would build a fort and I would tell him stories til he fell asleep next to me." Martin says as he wipes Chris' tears away.

"Then let's do that! A giant pillow fort in the living room!" Koki says smiling.

"Yeah! Great idea Koki!" Martin says as he grabs his blue pillow and blanket. "I'll get our stuff can you guys go start building the fort? I wanna see if I can find his Fox."

The crew nods and races out with a plan. "Come on bro. Let's find your Fox friend." Martin says as he stands up with Chris on his hip.

Chris clings to his brother making him chuckle. "Your like a three toed sloth!" Martin says as he grabs his brothers blanket and pillow.

A few minutes passed and Martin still couldn't find the Fox. Sighing he picks up a teddy bear that Chris had gotten from Aviva for a birthday present last year. "Come on buddy let's go to the living room. And please get your sharp nails out of my side!" Martin says before moving his brother to his back.

Chris whimpered as Thunder sounded once more.  
\--  
Aviva giggles as Jimmy and Koki stumble in with snacks. "Guys we're trying to get Chris to fall back to sleep not keep him awake." She says as Jimmy puts down a few bags of chips and a box of sodas.

"I know but if he eats something and goes to the bathroom then he should fall asleep like a bear during hibernation." Jimmy says smiling.

"Wow! This fort looks awesome!" Martin says walking in.

Chris was snuggled into Martin's shoulder so he couldn't see the huge fort made out of couch cushions, spare pillows, hammocks and spare blankets. "Come on inside!" Aviva says smiling before disappearing into the fort.

Chris clung to his brother as Martin dunked down to get in. "Wow! Chris look! They brought one of the old TV's in here! Wanna see what's on?" Martin asks.

Chris shoke his head and held onto his brother tighter. Martin and Aviva frowned before Jimmy and Koki came in with snacks and drinks. "Want a juice box Chris?" Koki asks as she shakes a small box with a apple printed on it near Chris' face.

Chris opened his chocolate brown eyes and looked at the offered drink. One of his shaking hands takes it before he starts to sip on it. Koki and the group smile as Chris drinks his juice. Martin carefully puts his baby brother down and lays out their blankets and pillows onto the cushions that made up the floor.

Chris crawled over to his spot and picked up his teddy bear while drinking his juice. Aviva and Koki couldn't help but coo at Chris. He looked so cute! Jimmy and Martin on the other hand were trying to suppress the urge to hug Chris. "Can I have another?" Chris asked softly.

Everybody held up a juice box.  
\--  
"And then me and my grandma went out to the strawberry field's to get some fresh strawberries for some strawberry pie! It was the best summer ever! Well the second best summer. The first being when I first met you guys." Jimmy says smiling.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Aviva and Koki say smiling.

"What about you Chris? What was your favourite summer?" Jimmy asks smiling.

Chris thinks before smiling. "When me, Chris and Zach went to the lake together. Our parents thought it would be a good idea since we didn't get along well. So we toke a weeks trip to Zach's families Lake House. We fished, swam well actually floated in Zach's case and played everyday. We started to warm up to Zach and he us. It was fun. After that all three of us played together all summer." Chris says with a yawn.

Martin smiles and pets his brothers head as Chris snuggled into his bear. "I love you guys." Chris says smiling before falling into a deep sleep.

Martin smiles as does everybody else. "Aww. We love you too C.K." Jimmy says gently ruffling Chris' hair.  
\--  
The next morning breakfast was served in the fort by Jimmy as the others slowly woke up. Chris wakes last and rubs his eye with a yawn. "Morning everyone." He says smiling before taking the offered plate from Aviva.

"Sorry I was such a crybaby last night guys. I just.......I'm really afraid of storms." Chris says as he pokes at his eggs.

"Why Chris? You know storms can't hurt you." Aviva says softly.

"Because I almost lost Martin during that Wild fire."

Martin stops mid bite and looks at his little brother. "When he came to rescue me none of you noticed but a stray ember had landed on his line and started to burn the line. As soon as we made it up and into the Tortuga the line snapped. Everytime I hear the Thunder I can see lightning then Martin falling to his death. I can't help but cry. I don't want my big brother to die. I don't." Chris says as tears come from his eyes.

Martin quickly hugs his baby brother and sniffles. "Oh Chris. I'm not going to die anytime soon. I'm still right here little brother. I'm right here with you no matter what I'll always be by your side." He says as he gently wipes Chris' tears away.

Chris snuggled up to Martin as tears flowed from his eyes.  
\--  
Thunder clapped outside the Tortuga causing Martin to spring up in bed. Looking at his baby brother he smiles. Chris was holding onto a plush version of Martin that Aviva made him to help him during storms.

Martin laid back down and looked at his brother. He had had that nightmare again. The one where he didn't make it in time and Chris had died in the Wild fire. Getting out of bed he walk's to Chris' before laying behind Chris.

Chris blinks open his sleepy eyes to look up at his brother. "Martin? Did you get cold again?" He asks softly.

"No. I just wanted to hug you." Martin says as he wraps his arms around his brother and does raspberries on Chris' cheek.

"Gahahaha! Martin! That tickles!" Chris says giggling.

Martin smiles and hugs his baby brother tight. "Can I sleep here? Your so warm." Martin says softly as he snuggles into Chris' back.

"Ok! Night Martin."

"Night baby brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the gates of heaven,  
> They sell shoes   
> For the little angels  
> That go barefoot.
> 
> Sleep baby,   
> Sleep baby,   
> Sleep baby,   
> Hush-a-bye now.
> 
> The children who sleep,  
> God bless them.  
> The mothers who watch,  
> God helps them.
> 
> Sleep baby,  
> Sleep baby,  
> Sleep baby,  
> Hush-a-bye now.


	2. Puma Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Zach/Chris

Martin sighs as he leans back in his chair. Currently the Wild Kratts team was stuck in the city due to a cracked solar panel. Jimmy Z laid in his hammock looking absolutely bored. Same with Koki and Aviva at the console. Huh. Where's Chris?

At the doorway Chris was peeking in frowning. His family looked so bored. Smiling he comes up with a great idea.  
\--  
Martin sighs as he stretch's. "How many more days til this new solar panel gets here?" Martin asks as a green and black shadow walks in.

"Four more. Last time I order one off the internet." Jimmy says before the shadow stops next to his hammock.

Koki, Aviva and Martin sigh before Jimmy Z screams causing them to turn around quickly. Jimmy was laughing on the floor with Chris in a puma creature suit with a green bow around his neck nuzzling his cheek. "You really scared me there C.K!" Jimmy says laughing as Puma Chris nuzzled his hat.

Koki, Aviva and Martin chuckle softly. "Chris what are you doing?" Martin asks as he crouches down next to the two.

"I saw that you guys looked bored so I thought 'Why not get the team something to play with since we've already been through half the city.' So I am now the team pet until the solar panel get here." Chris says as he rolls over to show his tummy to Jimmy who scratches it.

Martin chuckles. Leave it to Chris.  
\--  
"Lunch is here!" Jimmy says as he carries in four pizza boxes with a bag on top.

Chris ran over and plopped himself in front of Jimmy. "Chicken?" Chris asks as he stands to sniff at the bag.

Jimmy laughs and gently pushes Chris away. "Yep! Now go sit down." He says as the others pile in.

"Come here Chris. You can sit next to me." Martin says as he pats the chair next to him.

Chris walks (crawls actually since he can't figure out how to walk on all fours) and sits next to Martin on the floor. "Martin remember I'm a pet! I sit on the floor!" Chris says as he sits like a cat.

Martin chuckles and pets his brothers head. "Sorry, sorry." He says as he takes a plate.

Martin makes Chris a plate and puts it on the floor for him. Chris purrs softly as he picks up a piece of his boneless chicken with his mouth before chowing down. Martin chuckles as his brother eats like a animal.  
\--  
Chris purrs as he tangles himself up in a blanket he found. "Hey! So your the blanket bandit!" Koki says with a laugh as Chris stops rolling around and looks at her with a deer in headlights look.

Koki smiles and helps Chris out of the blanket. "Sorry I found it on the floor and couldn't help it." Chris says as he lays down like the cat he is.

"It's ok Chris. We're heading out to get some ice cream soon so get ready ok?" Koki says as she pets Chris' head with a friendly smile.

Chris smiles and nods.  
\--  
"Come on Chris!" Aviva says as she gently tugs on the leash connected to the red collar around Chris' neck.

Chris walks forwards and hops into the back of the createrra. Crawling over to Jimmy Chris lays down purring as Jimmy pets his back.  
\--  
"Ok Chris your turn." Aviva says as she takes her ice cream from the ice cream man.

"Martin? Can I have Strawberry ice cream?" Chris asks his big brother.

"Sure! Let me guess you want some sprinkles on it?" Martin asks smiling.

Chris nods happily and puts his paws on the counter making the man chuckle. "Can I have a bowl of Strawberry ice cream with sprinkles?" He asks smiling.

"Coming right up Puma man." The man says smiling.

Chris purrs happily as he starts to rub against Martin's legs. "Thank you Martin!" Chris says smiling.

"No problem baby bro." Martin says chuckling.

Martin takes his wallet back out and gets some money out to pay for Chris' ice cream. "Here you go." The man behind the counter says smiling.

Chris takes it in between his paws and lick at it smiling. Martin and the group chuckle. Martin goes to pay but the man shakes his head. "Somebody already paid for it." He says smiling.

"What? Who?" Martin asks before somebody walks up to them.

"Me."

Turning the group see Zach standing there with a smirk. "Zach? Why would you pay for Chris' ice cream?" Martin asked confused.

"Because he paid for me when we were children. Now we're even." Zach says before he goes stiff when Chris rubs against his legs purring. "Is he trying to kill me?"

"Thank you Zach!" Chris says purring.

"He's purring Zach. It means he's happy." Martin says amused.

"Oh. Well. Your welcome." Zach says as he looks down at Chris.

Chris smiles and licks Zach's cheek before going back to his treat. Zach chuckles as he wipes some salvia off his face. "That tickled." He says smiling.

Chris goes back to licking his ice cream happily as Zach walks closer and bends down. Zach looks down at Chris before gently petting Chris' back then scratching behind one of Chris' ears. Chris leans into the other mans touch purring happily.

Martin, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z and the ice cream man look at the two confused before Martin frowns. Chris licks Zach's hand making him laugh. "Ok! Hands off the little brother!" Martin says as he picks up Chris.

"Awww! I was having fun!" Chris and Zach say with a frown.  
\--  
"Chris! Bring my socks back!" Martin yells as he runs into the lobby with wet hair.

"My ball!" Chris says as he swats at the rolled up socks.

Suddenly the doorbell rings making Chris jump up and race to the door and sniff. Martin runs over as he puts his socks. "Bro your acting more like a dog then a giant cat." He says smiling.

Chris smiles and scratches at the door. Martin opens it and is surprised to see Zach standing there. "What do you want Zach?" Martin asks as Chris tilts his head curiously.

Zach gains a soft blush on his face as he rocks on the balls of his feet. "C-Can I play with Chris?" He asks softly.

Chris smiles and crawls to Zach and carefully bites the sleeve of Zach's shirt and drags him inside.  
\--  
"Even though I'm supposed to hate him I can't deny that's cute." Martin says making Aviva, Koki and Jimmy nod.

Zach and Chris had fallen asleep on a bed of blankets and pillows with Chris curled up with Zach laying his head on Chris' stomach. "Should we wake him up? It is almost time for dinner." Jimmy says softly.

"I'll do it. Can you guys set the table?" Martin asks softly.

The others nod before quietly walking out. Martin bends down and gently shakes both of the younger men's shoulders. "Huh? Is it morning already?" Zach asks as he sits up while Chris stretch's.

"Nope but it is time for dinner. Are you going to join us Zach?" Martin asks the Goth.

"Your......your inviting me to dinner? Uh....sure!" Zach says smiling as Chris crawls over.

"Cool! You can sit next to me and Martin!" Chris says smiling.  
\--  
Zach picks up a piece of broccoli off his plate and holds it under the table where Chris takes it into his mouth before chewing with a purr. "Zach! I saw that!" Aviva says in a mother like voice.

Zach jumps and chuckles nervously. "Sorry." He says as he takes a bite of his burger. "I didn't know you guy's like veggie burgers too."

"Well sometimes we like to mix it up a bit and today is Tuesday so today is Veggie day. We started it after we learned Chris needed more veggies in his diet." Koki says as she gives Chris some more salad.

"What happened? I-If you don't mind me asking." Zach says quickly.

Martin looked down at his brother and frowned before petting him. "One morning Chris wouldn't get up and his breathing wasn't right. We just thought he was sick until he came out of the room crying before passing out. We toke him to the hospital and found out that he need more veggies to help fight off the aches and pains through out his body. It toke a while to get him well enough to come home but when he did we made sure to have a lot of veggies and fruits on board. It's been about a year now and he's doing a lot better." He says with a smile.

Chris smiles with a nod before going back to his salad with his tail swishing behind him happily. Zach frowned and looked down at his own food before looking at Chris. "Wow. I-I didn't know." He says softly.

"We never told anyone except our mom and dad. Promise you won't tell?" Chris says as he looks up at Zach with a bit of his V8 on his face.

Zach picks up his napkin and wipes Chris' face with a small smile. "I promise."  
\--  
Two days have passed since Chris became the pet of the team and Zach's friend. Since then Zach has been spending time with the team and playing with Chris.

Zach snickers as Chris chases after a ball with a clump of cat nip in it. Chris picks it up in his mouth before rolling around with it. "I feel funny." Chris says as he sways before gasping and backing up against the wall. "Zach. Zach run!"

Zach let's out a scream as Chris puts him on his back and runs out the room. "Whoa! Chris, Zach! What's wrong with you?!" Koki asks as she stops her chair from spinning.

"Giant snake!" Chris yells as he hides in Jimmy's hammock.

Zach shakes his head to get the dizziness to go away before looking around. "What giant snake?" He asks looking around.

"There." Chris says as he points at the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Koki asks Zach.

"I gave him a cat nip ball." Zach answers truthfully.

"Oh boy."  
\--  
Martin growls as he paces back and forth in front of Zach. It toke an hour but they finally calmed Chris down enough to take a nap and now Martin is pissed. "Drugs. You gave my baby brother drugs!" Martin growls out.

"It's cat nip! Not drugs!" Zach argues but shuts up when Martin glares at him.

"Cat nip is the cat version of weed Zach! WEED!" Martin yelled making Zach flinch at the sudden loudness. "YOU GAVE MY BABY BROTHER DRUGS!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I just saw it and since he liked to play with rolled up socks I thought he'd want a real ball! I didn't know the cat nip would REALLY affect him." Zach says frowning.

"Well, it did! So when Chris wakes up and I take that ball away he's going to go through withdrawal like a human! And YOUR going to help him!" Martin yells at the younger man.

"What?! I can't do that! I'll break and get him another one!" Zach yells back.

Koki, Aviva and Jimmy look at each other and know for a fact that Martin is about to play the age card. "Zach you'll do it. You have to listen to me while your here since I'm 28 and your only 25. Now GO!"  
\--  
A day has passed and Chris is doing better but he's still a little wobbly on his paws. "I'm ok Zach, Martin. I just gotta go." Chris says as he opens the bathroom door.

"Thought you said you were a pet?" Martin asks with a chuckle.

"Well I'm pretty sure no one wants to see me use a litter box so I'm using the human bathroom." Chris says making Zach and Martin chuckle.

Zach smiles when Chris closes the door before looking up at Martin. "So why exactly is he a puma?" He asks with a cocked brow. 

"He saw that we were bored while waiting for a solar panel so he decided that we needed to have a little fun. So he decided to be our "pet" til the panel gets here." Martin says smiling.

"Well he's a cute puma." Zach says before realising what he said and covered his mouth with a blush.

Martin turns to look at Zach and growls with a smile. "What did you just say? Zach do you have a thing for Chris?!" Martin asks softly so Chris would have a harder time hearing.

Zach looked away blushing. "I-I-I-I....I might've had a crush on him back in grade school. So what?" Zach says blushing.

Martin goes to say something before the door opens and Chris walks out before getting onto his knees to crawl. "Done."  
\--  
Zach yelps when Martin pins him against the wall. "M-Martin? What-?!" Zach says before his mouth is covered by a hand.

"Listen here and listen good Varmitech. If you think I'm going to let you date my baby bro without the shovel talk first then your wrong." Martin says with a glare.

"Huh?" Zach says softly behind the others hand.

"You hurt my little brother, your dead. You cheat on my little brother, your dead. You hurt an animal during your relationship, your dead. You do anything to my little brother that he doesn't want, your dead. Got it so far?" Martin asks with a glare.

Zach nods. "Good. Now if you do anything to my little brother that he doesn't like, your dead. Got it?" Martin asks.

Yet again Zach nods. "Good. You can ask him out tomorrow. Good night Zach." Martin says as he lays down on his bed. "Move over blanket hog! I mean blanket puma!"

Chris rolls over in his sleep which makes room for Martin. "Thank you."  
\--  
A week has passed and Chris is no longer a puma. But tonight is his first date with Zach. "Chris stay still or I can't tie your bow tie!" Martin chuckles softly.

"Sorry! I'm just a bit nervous." Chris says smiling.

Martin smiles as a flashback hits him. It was Chris first day of school and Martin was helping him get dressed for school. "Martin? You ok?"

Martin snaps out of it to see that he's hugging Chris to his chest. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that. Let's get this thing tied huh?"  
\--  
Martin watches Chris walk out of the Tortuga with Zach with a sad smile on his face. Another flashback hits him but this time it's when Chris was a baby.

_"Martin this is your new baby brother. Chris." His mother says as she gently puts the baby down._

_Martin walked over and gently toke the babies tiny hand in his bigger one. Chris giggled and gripped onto Martins' pinky. "Hi Chris. I'm your big brother Martin. You know what that means? It means that I'll always protect you and love you. Ok little brother?" Martin says smiling._

_Chris giggles happily and squeezes Martins' pinky._

"Martin? Hey! Why are you crying?!"

Martin sniffled and wiped at his eyes. For the first time in his life Martin realised that his little brother is all grown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is a bit.....ok a lot angsty. Just warning ya.
> 
> Edit: ok it's more smutty Krattcest then angsty.


	3. I love you (Krattcest)

_"M-Martin....~" Chris moaned as his big brother gave a slight thrust._

_"I love you Chris! My beautiful baby brother! Ngh! Oh god so tight." Martin pants as he starts to thrust harder into his baby brother._

_Chris cried out as his virginity was taken by his big brother. "MARTIN~!" Chris cried out as his brother started to pound into him._

_"Mine! All mine!" Martin yells as he slams into his brothers prostate._

_Chris practically screams as his brother slams into him. A few minutes later Chris and Martin both came at the same time while calling each others names out._

Martin gasped as he sat up in bed. Looking to his side he saw a sleeping Chris laying there with a smile. Martin shoke his head when his heart skipped a beat. No. He couldn't be in love with his brother.

"Morning Martin. Ow. My bottom hurts a little." Chris says with a giggle.

Martin felt both proud and like he was going to vomit at that. He jumped a bit when Chris suddenly toke his member into his mouth. Martin moaned softly as his brother starts to give him a blowjob.

Martin hated himself so much.  
\--  
Martin sat on his bed looking at old pictures of himself and Chris as children. There was one of their first Christmas together, their first Halloween, their first time helping animals, Chris taking his first steps with Martin's help.

"Martin? What are you looking at?" Chris asks as he walks in.

Martin looks up and sees the baby, the toddler, the teenager that he helped raise. Chris frowns and leans down to kiss Martin but is suddenly pushed onto his bed where he bangs his head on the metal wall. "Ow." He moans.

"Stop it Chris! What we did last night we can never do again. Your my baby brother for gods sakes. I never should've done that to you. I'm sorry Chris. But we can never repeat last night." Martin says as he stands up looking at his brother.

Chris had tears in his eyes and the look of heartbreak broke Martin's heart but he stood firm and walked out but not before he heard his baby brother let out a heartbreaking sob.  
\--  
It's been two weeks since then and the Tortuga crew has been really worried about Chris and Martin. For the past two weeks they've heard crying from Chris' room since Martin moved into a new room, Martin just straight up ignores his little brother, Chris has tried to hug him so many times but Martin just pushes the other away. The crew got even more worried when Chris didn't show up for dinner or even come out of his room in two days.

Martin sighs as he puts a picture of his baby brother smiling at the camera while holding onto a water balloon from last years fourth of July party onto his stomach. Chris walks into the lobby with red eyes with dark circles around them. Martin looks over from his napping hammock and holds in the urge to hug his baby brother. He hoped that maybe if he ignored him then Martin's feelings for his brother would disappear but they haven't. Instead his heart breaks every time he hears Chris' cries or when he pushes him away. Chris sighs and sits at a console.

The elder Kratt watches him bring up the internet browser and type in: 'Easiest ways to commit suicide'. Martins' heart stops when he reads this. _'S-Suicide? Chris wants to kill himself?!'_

"Hanging? No. Possibility that my neck won't break. Sleeping pills? No. Everybody knows that I can't swallow pills that well. Shooting? No. We don't have a gun. Drowning? That could work. I'll make it look like a accident. I'll 'loose' my mouth piece in the water while I'm seven feet into the water. I'll do it tonight when everyone's asleep." Chris says softly.

Martin quickly pretends to be asleep as Chris turns around after clearing the history. "Crap. How long has he been there?" Chris asks himself before walking over to his brother.

Martin felt his brothers smaller hand grip his bigger one before something wet hits his arm. "I'm sorry Martin. I'm sorry I'm your brother. I'm sorry we did what we did. I love you so much. But you hate me now. I get it though. You hate me for what we did. I'm sorry. I love you so much. More than a brother should. I'm sorry big brother." Chris says as tears roll down his cheeks.

He bends down and kisses his brother before walking out, sniffling. Martin felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. His baby brother thought he hated him. But he didn't. He loves him so much.

"Chris."  
\--  
Chris grabbed his creature pod, mouth breather and his notes to his friends. He placed the notes on his bed and walked out towards where they keep the wet suits. Martin was leaning against the wall when Chris came out of his room. Chris looked at Martin before tears came to his eyes but he looked away quickly.

"Chris? Look at me. Please." Martin says before he's pushed out of the way.

Martin frowns and follows his baby brother. "Stop following me." Chris says softly.

"No." Martin says as they walk into the changing/diving room.

"I'm going for a swim." Chris says as he goes over to the wetsuits.

"I'm coming with then." Martin says as he grabs his.

Chris growls and throws down his suit. "Why is it all of a sudden you want to be my friend again huh?! You've ignored me for two weeks, you left me all alone, I cry myself to sleep, I don't eat anymore because I'm afraid I might see you again and I just want be left alone now but you won't leave!" Chris says as tears stream down his face.

Martin stares at his brother and feels his heart shatter. He's heard Chris cry but he hasn't seen Chris cry in years. And he was the cause of it. Martin walks forwards and gently lifts his brothers head before kissing his baby brother. Chris' eyes went wide before he was pulling Martin closer.

Martin pulled back but held Chris close to him. "Please don't cry Chris. I love you my little coco bean." Martin says softly.

"No you don't. I'm sorry Martin." Chris says before Martin drops to the ground with a needle sticking out of his shoulder.  
\--  
That was a month ago. Martin sighs softly as he looks at his brothers to still to pale body. Chris had almost succeeded in committing Suicide but Gourmand had found him while late night fishing. He had called the Wild Kratts and the Coast Guard as soon as he saw Chris wasn't breathing and had a large gash on his head.

"How's Green Grape Blueberry?" Gourmand asks as he walks in.

"Still nothing." Martin replies.

"I brought you some food. Don't worry I used natural ingredients not rare animals." Gourmand says as he gives Martin a container with a chicken salad in it.

"Thanks. And thanks for saving my baby brother." Martin says putting the container down.

"It's no problem. Green Grape was in trouble. We may be enemies but I couldn't take seein' a kid so hurt and on the edge of dyin'. I kept thinking about my own children." Gourmand says softly.

"You have children?" Martin asks softly.

"Yes _mon amie_." Gourmand says pulling out a picture from his pocket. "The blonde girl is my Daughter, Belle. She's your age. The young man next to her with black hair is my son Remy. He's nineteen."

Martin smiles softly. "Look your smiling and your not chasing a endangered animal." He says pointing at Gourmand in the picture.

The Chef chuckles softly.  
\--  
Another week has passed and Martin is starting to give up hope. Chris still hasn't woken up. The gash on his brothers head is completely healed and Chris' lungs are free of water. Sighing Martin stands and walks over to Chris. "Come on Chris. Please come back to us. To me. I can't live without you. I love you so much Chris. I love you more than a brother. I'm so sorry for the way I behaved before. I love you." Martin says before kissing the younger man.

To Martin's surprise Chris kissed back! Martin pulled back and stared down at his brother. "I love you too bro." Chris says softly with a big smile.  
\--  
Martin helps Chris walk into the Tortuga with a big smile. Chris kisses his cheek making the Elder Kratt smile. "Stay right here. I'll tell you when to come in." Martin says as he looks down at his brother.

Chris nods as Martin walks into the lobby to see Gourmand, Aviva, Donita, Koki, Dabio, Jimmy Z and Zach sitting around the room with sad looks. "Hey guys. I brought Chinese!" Martin says as he puts four bags down on the giant platform in the middle of the room.

"Why are you so happy for blue boy-I mean-Martin?" Zach asks from Chris' hammock while clutching Chris' fox toy.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is the Createrra is almost out of gas. The good news is....well Chris is back!" Martin says as Chris walks in with a smile.

Everybody cheers and smiles as Chris takes a seat next to Donita. "Christopher! Your awake!" The Fashionista says smiling.

"Yep! They discharged me after I woke up from a nap that I toke after waking up the first time." Chris says softly as he touches his new scar near his scalp.

"Chris. We read your notes." Aviva says walking over to him.

Chris frowns slightly before Martin stops Aviva. "Aviva he just woke up. Can't we have fun instead of bringing up depressing things?" He asks as he holds her shoulders.

Aviva sighs and nods with a smile. "Your right, your right. I know! Chris how about we after dinner we all go do what ever you want?" She says smiling.

Chris nods with a big smile.

"How do I get out of this thing?!" Zach asks as he tries to get out of the hammock.

Everybody laughs when Zach falls down on his face. "You ok Zach?" Chris asks with a smile.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!"  
\--  
Chris laughs when Zach and Dabio cringe in disgust at the big screen when the Zookeeper gets spit on him from the lioness. Chris yawned and snuggled up to his brother as he "fell asleep". "I'll take him to our room." Martin says as he picks up Chris.  
\--  
Martin gently places his brother down on the bed and goes to cover him until Chris pulls him down onto the bed with him with a smile. Martin smirks and lets out a possessive growl before attacking his brothers neck with licks, kisses and bites. Chris mews softly as his brother licks at his adams apple.

"M-Martin~" Chris moans out as he feels his brother pull his shorts down.

Martin suddenly stops before smirking. "Chris we kinda rushed it the first time and it was your first time so how about we slow down a bit, hm? Instead of fucking you til you can't walk I'll make love to you til you can't even move in the morning." Martin says softly into his brothers ear.

Chris moans when Martin kisses him gently but yet the kiss was full of love and care. Chris slowly unzipped Martin's jacket as his brother gently rubbed at his sides while still kissing his brother. "M-Martin...." Chris moaned softly.

Martin smiles softly and kisses his brother's forehead. "Chris? Do me a favor baby. Go to the bathroom for a few minutes ok? I need to make the room more....romantic for us. Ok?" Martin says softly.

Chris nods and leaves the room to go to the bathroom near their closet. "Oh! I need to grab something in the closet." He says softly.

"Hold on I'll get it. What is it exactly?" Martin asks softly as he walks over to Chris before kissing his little brother.

"A medium sized black box." Chris says softly as he kisses his brother's neck.

Martin smiles before grabbing the box from the closet.  
\--  
Martin smiles as he looks at the bed and room. Rose petals were strewn all over their bed (he pushed both beds together) and candles were lit on the bedside tables. "Ok Chris come on out." Martin says as he locks the door tight.

Martin turns and his breath hitches when he see's his little brother. Chris was wearing a blue lace, see through, lingerie with dark green panties. Chris blushed a dark red as he looked up at Martin. "I bought it before I.....I tried to-" "Shhhh. Don't say it ok? Tonight is about pleasure not pain." Martin says before pulling his brother in for a kiss.

Chris moaned as his brothers tounge pushed into his mouth. Martin smirks softly before picking up his bro-his new little lover. Martin walks over to the bed while still kissing his lover. Breaking the kiss Martin carefully lowers his lover down and kisses his neck while moving a hand up the others chest.

Martin smirks against Chris' skin as he played with one of Chris' nipples making the younger moan. "Martin~ P-Please no-ah-no more teasing." Chris begs softly.

Martin sits up and removes his brothers lingerie before licking at his brothers heaving chest. "M-Martin~" Chris moans hotly.

The elder male smirks before moving back to get rid of his own clothes. Once his clothes are removed Martin feels his heartbeat speed up. There Chris laid in nothing but green panties with a deep blush on his beautiful face along with hickey's all over his neck. "Oh Chris, your so beautiful." Martin says softly before kissing his lover.

Chris kisses him back with a small smile. "I love you Martin."

"I love you too Chris."  
\--  
Chris gasps as he feels his brother's tounge lick his small hole. "M-Martin~"

The older man smiles before jamming his tounge past the tight ring of muscle to taste the inside of his little lover. Chris cried out and jerked his hips as his brother started to pump his thing. "M-Martin!" Chris cried out as he tries to get more of his brothers tounge.

Martin smiles slightly as he laps all around his lovers insides while jerking his lover off.  
\--  
"Ready little coco bean?" Martin asks as he lines himself up with his smaller lovers little hole.

Chris nods and looks down to watch his brother push into him slowly. The younger males head drops as he pants and swallows. Martin smiles and kisses his lover's forehead. "Feel good?" He asks as he stills his hips against Chris'.

Chris nods and pants softly. Martin smiles and waits for Chris to say it's ok to move. "M-Move. Please." Chris says softly.

Martin smiles and starts to gently thrust into his lover. Chris moans and clings to his brother. "I love you my little coco bean." Martin says softly as he thrusts into his love.

"I love you too Martin." Chris moans as he wraps his legs around his brother's hips.

Martin smiles and gently removes one of Chris' hands from his upper back and intertwine their fingers before starting to thrust just a little faster. "Ohhhh~ So good little coco bean." Martin says softly as he kisses his brothers cheek.

Chris moans and tries to push down on his brothers member. "Martin~ F-Feels so good~" Chris moans softly.

Martin smiles and kisses his brother passionately. Both men moan into the kiss and gasp as Chris squeezes Martins' member. "Martin please go deeper, harder, faster, something it feels so good." Chris moans.

Martin feels his member twitch inside of his love before he starts to thrust faster into his love making him cry out. "M-MARTIN! Gah! Ahhhh! Oh god! Ri-Right th-there!" Chris moans as his lovers member slams into his prostate.

Martin grits his teeth as he starts to pound into his brother. He wanted to take it slow but by the nearly extinct Amur Leopard Martin was going to give his little lover what ever he wanted. He was just glad he soundproofed the room.

Chris threw his head back as he lover pounded him before he felt Martin slow down making him whine. "M-Martin! D-Don't stop!" Chris whined.

"I'm not coco bean. We need to slow down or else we'll cum to fast." Martin says softly.

Chris moans and tries to push down on his brother but is unable to due to his brother's other hand holding down his hips. A minute later Martin was pounding into his brother again. A few minutes later Martin let out a loud, feral, possive growl while Chris let out a silent scream as both males came at the same time.  
\--  
Martin awoke to his brother snuggling his chest the next morning. Smiling Martin kisses his brother's forehead. Chris awoke smiling. "Morning Martin." He says in a hoarse voice.

"Morning my little coco bean." Martin says as he hugs Chris.

Chris chuckles and looks up Martin. "Why do you keep calling me that?" He asks softly.

"Because I like chocolate, I love you and your hair and eye's are the same color as chocolate so your my little coco bean." Martin says smiling.

Chris giggles and cuddles up to his brother happily. Martin smiles and holds his brother close to him. "I love you Martin."

"I love you too Chris."


	4. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death-warning

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ahhh! Oh crud." Chris says softly as the flour he was just trying to reach spilled all over him.

Jimmy Z, who was passing the kitchen, peeked in to see Chris shaking the flour off of him pouting. "Whoa. What happened in here?" Jimmy asked with a chuckle.

"Ah! Oh Jimmy! Hey Jimmy." Chris says just as the flour fell on his head again. "How?"

Jimmy laughed and walked over to Chris before taking the bag off of his head. "Trying to get to the cookie jar in the cupboard that Martin hid again?" He asks smiling.

Chris nodded and pointed up at the top of the cupboard. "I hate that he uses his height to an unfair advantage. I just want one cookie." He says with a pout.

Jimmy laughed and dusted some of the flour off of Chris' shoulder. "How about I help ya get them?" Jimmy asks smiling.

Chris nodded smiling. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy turned around and saw Aviva wearing all black. "Who are you talking to?" She asks softly.

"What are you talking about? I'm talking to-" Jimmy said as he turned towards where Chris just was to see nothing. "Chris?"

"Jimmy. Where do you think we're going?" Aviva asked softly.

Looking down at his clothes Jimmy saw he was wearing all black as well. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered what today was.  
\----  
"Koki? Koki look what I made you!"

Koki turned to see Chris holding a teddy bear with a Wild Kratt's T-Shirt on it. "You made this?" Koki says softly as she held the teddy bear smiling.

Chris nodded. "Yep. I made it for your birthday. I hope you like it." He said smiling.

"I love it. Thank you Chris." Koki says smiling.

"Koki? A-Are you ok?" Jimmy asked softly as he walked in.

Koki looked up from her teddy bear to see Jimmy holding a small bundle of green roses with a black bow wrapped around them. "Jimmy? Wh-Where did Chris go? Wai-Wait.....oh lord today's the.....oh god. Chris." Koki whispers as she holds the bear close to her face as tears fell down her face.  
\----  
"A-Aviva? A-Aviva I'm scared." Chris whimpered as he wrapped the blanket over his head tighter.

"Oh Chris. Está bien, está bien. Estoy aquí para ti*. Nothing will hurt you." Aviva says as she holds the blanket clad man too her.

"I hate thunderstorms." Chris whimpered softly.

"I know, I know. Don't worry I've got you." Aviva says softly. "I've got you Hermano Bebe**."

"Te amo hermana mayor***." Chris says softly.

"También te amo hermano pequeño****." Aviva says smiling.

A knock on her bedroom door made Aviva jump and drop the blanket she was holding. "Aviva? Come on. We need to get to the hall." Jimmy says softly. "Make sure to grab your flowers before we leave."

"I-I'm coming. B-Be there in a minute." Aviva says sniffling softly.

Looking down at the green blanket in her hands she buries her face in it and cries softly. "Chris."  
\----  
Zach slumped in his planes seat as he looked down at the handkerchief in his hand as a tear went down his cheek. "Zach? You ok buddy?"

Zach jumped with a scream before turning to see Chris standing there with a worried look on his face. "C-Chris?" Zach whispers softly.

Chris reached out and lead Zach to the room in the jet that Zach sleeps in during long trips. Chris had Zach sit down before sitting next to him. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Chris asked softly as he gently cupped Zach's face.

"Chris! Chris I love you! I've loved you ever since we were little. I-I'm so sorry for everything I've ever did to you." Zach says softly as he held the hand on his face.

"Zach I loved you too. I'm sorry I had to go. But you do have someone else that loves you just as much as you love them. I'll give you a hint. Red. I love you Zach." Chris says as he places a soft kiss to Zach's lips before the door opened.

"Zach we're almost....you ok?" Toodles asks as he walks in.

Zach stood up and quickly kissed Toodles. The Zachbot in disguise. Toodles blushed but kissed back when he saw Chris behind Zach with a small smile.  
\----  
"How much longer Dabio?" Donita asked as she looked out the window of her jet. 

"Almost there Donita. Almost five minutes away." Dabio says softly as he sit's in front of Donita. "D-Donita? C-Can I hold your hand?"

Donita looked down at the man sitting in front of her and saw how he was shaking just enough to be noticeable. She lowered her hand and allowed Dabio to hold her small hand in his larger one. "Donita, Dabio! I brought you two some dinner! Come and get it!"

The two fashion fanatics jumped when they saw Chris standing nearby while holding a salad and some sandwiches. "C-Christopher? Y-Your-" "Starving! Come on!" Chris says smiling.

Donita and Dabio walk over to where Chris was and watched him sit down. "You two look like you've just seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Chris asks softly in a worried tone.

"Christopher don't you remember? Last week in the amazon?" Donita says softly.

Chris blinked then chuckled. "Oh yeah! The Glass Frogs! That was fun!" He says smiling.

Donita and Dabio both begin to cry as they fall to their knees. "It's ok you two. I don't blame you." Chris says softly before disappearing.  
\----  
Gourmand sighed as he put the cream cheese on his bagel. He decided to eat something before he left his house to go to the......he can't even say it. Sniffling Gourmand heads out but stops when he hear's something upstairs. His children and wife are already at the......that thing already so who could be in his house?

Grabbing a frying pan and knife Gourmand quietly walks up the stairs opening his bedroom door he looses his grip on his "weapons" when he saw Chris wearing his chef's uniform. "Green Grape?" He says softly.

Chris jumps making the hat go over his eye's. "Ahhh! It's dark!" He says as he walks around.

Gourmand chuckles and takes the hat off of Chris' head. "Y-Your ok Green Grape. B-But your so cold." He says as he touches the younger mans face.

"Yeah. I know. Gourmand? Can I ask you a favor?" Chris asks softly.

"Of course. Anything." Gourmand says softly as he looked down at the pale man.

"Can you say something at the....you know for me?"

"S-Sure. Just tell me what it is."  
\----  
"We are here today for the death of Christopher Kratt who saved the life of Donita Donata and Dabio at the cost of his own. He was a very brave young man, a expert climber, a little brother, a son, a animal rescuer. God is now watching over the young man and all of the animals he will met in heaven. Chris you will be missed." The priest said softly as tears fell from everyone's faces.

Martin hiccuped as he looked towards the oak wood casket that held his baby brother. "C-Chris." Martin whispered softly as he shook in his seat.

"Would anyone like to say a few words please come up now." The priest said as he moved away from the podium.

Gourmand stands and steps up to the podium. He clears his throat and stands straight. "I know this may seem strange but before I got here I....I talked to Chris. Or at least I talked to his ghost. He asked me to say this for him. It's a poem by Christy Ann Martine. 'Don't cry for me, I'm not gone. My soul is at rest, my heart lives on. Light a candle for me to see and hold onto my memory, but save your tears for I'm still here, by your side through the years.'" Gourmand says softly.

Martin looks towards the casket with tears in his eyes knowing that what Gourmand said was true. Martin can feel Chris near him right now, knowing that his brother really was still here.  
\----  
"How was the funeral?" Chris asks as he rolls onto his side.

"Beautiful. Everyone placed green roses on your grave except for me, mom and dad. We put them in your casket with you." Martin says softly.

"Martin? Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone ok big brother?" Chris says softly as he kisses Martin's forehead.

"I-I miss you Chris." Martin says softly as tears streamed down his face.

"I'll always be with you Martin. I love you bro." Chris says softly.

"I love you too Chris." Martin says as a single white feather drops in front of his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = It's ok, it's ok. I've got you. 
> 
> ** = baby brother
> 
> *** = I love you big sister.
> 
> **** = I love you too little brother

**Author's Note:**

> At the gates of heaven,  
> They sell shoes   
> For the little angels  
> That go barefoot.
> 
> Sleep baby,   
> Sleep baby,   
> Sleep baby,   
> Hush-a-bye now.
> 
> The children who sleep,  
> God bless them.  
> The mothers who watch,  
> God helps them. 
> 
> Sleep baby,  
> Sleep baby,  
> Sleep baby,  
> Hush-a-bye now.


End file.
